vongopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Sidious
thumb|250px|right|[[Imperator Palpatine]] Palpatine, znany także jako Darth Sidious, to wielki mąż stanu, polityk, tenisista, wybawca galaktyki oraz imperator. Swego czasu wyszkolił umbarańską księżną – Sly Moore. Jedna z najsławniejszych postaci w historii, a z pewnością najszlachetniejsza i opływająca legendą niezwykle moralnego przywódcy. Karierę polityczną zaczynał jako dobrze zapowiadający się senator z planety Naboo, choć historia znała go jako tego, który ocalił cywilizację przed niechybną zgubą w okresie wojen klonów, czym zapewnił sobie dozgonną wdzięczność przyszłych pokoleń. Błagany przez ponad 94% społeczeństwa Republiki o podjęcie się niewdzięcznej roli wodza na stanowisku kanclerza, zgodził się na to poświęcenie, wygłaszając przy okazji swój osławiony cytat: Nie chcem, ale muszem. Po niedługim czasie, chcąc udać się na zasłużoną emeryturę, raz jeszcze posłuchał głosu ludu i na jego wyraźną prośbę przyjął tytuł imperatora i zaprowadził dyktaturę, czym zaskarbił sobie serca wdzięcznych poddanych, którzy nie musieli już wykonywać wyjątkową męczących demokratycznych obowiązków, takich jak np. wybory. Wsławił się wyplenieniem z galaktyki mafii i dobrymi posunięciami ekonomicznymi, takimi jak. wprowadzenie sławnego podatku hełmowego. Zamordowany w swej rezydencji wypoczynkowej nad Endorem przez terrorystów, zmarł w roku 4 ABY. Według ludowej legendy powrócił do życia jak Elvis 10 lat później, niestety nie na długo. Po ponownej śmierci już więcej nie pojawił się w swej dawnej postaci. Biografia Kariera polityczna By opisać metody działania Palpatine'a, należy przede wszystkim zauważyć, że do swoich celów najczęściej używał on sprytu i podstępu, choć nie stronił również od rozwiązań siłowych. W bliżej nieokreślonym czasie urodził się na Naboo i reprezentował tę planetę w Senacie Republiki Galaktycznej. Zaczynał jako senator-sprawozdawca, by awansować coraz wyżej aż na stanowisko przewodniczącego Komisji ds. Obrony przed Ewokami. Zaczynał jako parlamentarzysta niezależny, lecz w końcu zawiązał własny klub parlamentarny, dzięki czemu na stałe zagościł w galaktycznych mediach, które prędko owinął sobie wokół kaptura. W okresie niefortunnego konfliktu na Naboo, kiedy to bezmyślna polityka prohibicyjna Królowej Amidali wywołała furię i bunt Gungan, mając ogromne poparcie społeczne, został legalnie wybrany na stanowisko Wielkiego Kanclerza. Z wielką niechęcią przyjmując dodatkowe uprawnienia, trwał na tej pozycji i doczekał się przewidywanego od lat konfliktu, wywołanego przez żądnych władzy Jedi, których później historia ochrzciła mianem wojen klonów. Będąc kilkakrotnie celem zamachowców, nie ugiął się i zdolnie poprowadził Republikę w czasie krwawej wojny. Ostateczne zwycięstwo nad Jedi, którzy nie wahali się mordować własnej młodzieży na podstawie instrukcji z wydanego przez Yodę rozkazu 66, nastąpiło wyłącznie dzięki jego poświęceniu, odwadze i wyjątkowemu oddaniu głębokim zasadom moralnym. Udało mu się nawet przeżyć bezpośredni zamach na swoje życie przeprowadzony przez elitę Jedi, kiedy to obronił się dzięki własnym umiejętnościom, co dowodzi, że był równie heroicznym wojownikiem, jak i dowódcą. thumb|250px|right|Imperator Palpatine dowodzący jedną z bitew przeciwko [[Sojusz dla Przywrócenia Republiki|rebelii.]] Po zakończeniu wojen klonów przy aprobacie Senatu and with thunderous applause proklamował first, galactic Empire for a safe and secure society. Na łamach galaktycznego dziennika FUCK(T) z radością okrzyknięto go imperatorem. Był wyjątkowo dobrym i sprawiedliwym władcą. Nie uląkł się także, gdy pozostałości sojuszników Jedi zawiązały terrorystyczną organizację Al-Rebelię, mającą za zadanie zasiać trwogę w sercach milonów obywateli galaktyki. Podczas wielu bitew, jakie przyszło mu stoczyć, Palpatine wykazał się głębokim respektowaniem honorowych praw wojennych, czego niestety nie można powiedzieć o jego przeciwnikach. Ku rozpaczy galaktyki został zdradziecko pokonany przez Klan Wieśniaków z Tattoine, a konkretnie Dartha Vadera i Luke'a Skywalkera. Jego symboliczny grób spoczywa na Coruscant, gdzie do dziś jest miejscem kultu i pielgrzymek obywateli, wspominających złoty okres rządów nieodżałowanego kanclerza. Życie prywatne thumb|250px|left|Palpatine jako [[Lord Sithów|lord Sidious w swej tajnej kryjówce w zapuszczonym rejonie Coruscant.]] W zaciszu domowym imperator był uroczym człowiekiem. Kochał operę oraz pisał wiersze. Nikt tak jak on nie umiał opisać ludzkiej agonii i niezasłużonego cierpienia. Kochał kwiaty. Udało mu się wygrać urządzony przez siebie samego konkurs piękności. W wolnym czasie udoskonalał sztukę propagandy despotyczno-kwiecistej. Imperator był tak dobry, że nawet sam Vader nazywał go tatusiem (swojego nie miał). Potrafił nawrócić nawet najgorszych złodziei i hochsztaplerów np. Anakina Skywalkera. Poza hodowlą królików jego pasją było prowadzenie sesji gier RPG – był w tym tak dobry, że pod pseudonimem Dartha Sidiousa zasłynął w całej galaktyce jako najlepszy ze wszystkich istniejących mistrzów gry. Pozostali uczestnicy gry zwani byli powszechnie jako Ręce Imperatora. Plotka głosi, iż spłodzone podczas sesji pomysły służyły Palpatine'owi do udoskonalania metod tortur i walnie przyczyniły się do wynalezienia galaktycznych superbroni oraz kawy instant. Palpatine miał niestety jedną, bardzo poważną przypadłość – od dzieciństwa cierpiał na zaawansowaną łuszczycę skóry, co prawdopodobnie spowodowało, iż nigdy się nie ożenił i nie miał dzieci (choć niektórzy spekulują, że jego prawdziwą, niespełnioną miłością był zawsze Urthona). Ile w tym prawdy – nie wiadomo. Imperator po śmierci pozostawił po sobie wspaniałą oranżerię, a także sporą kolekcję pamiętników. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Senatorowie Kategoria:Lojaliści Republiki Galaktycznej Kategoria:Kanclerze Kategoria:Imperatorzy Kategoria:Lojaliści Imperium Galaktycznego